House of Hades
by ashleyyyy rk
Summary: How I imagined House of Hades would be before it came out, Tartarus chapters only with Annabeth and Percy POVs (all rights go to Rick Riordan) My first fanfic so give it a shot :)
1. Chapter 1

House of Hades

**Percy**

Falling.

I never imagined how terrifying it could really be. Sure I fell off the Gateway Arch in St. Louis when I was twelve, but that was nothing compared to this. Back then I could actually _see_ the bottom. Now, well now there's only blackness. I've never been afraid of the dark before either. But now I'm terrified. The only thing keeping me from going completely insane is Annabeth, who is currently laying on my chest. Laying _extremely_ still.

"Annabeth?"

Oh gods, she isn't responding. What do I do? _What do I do? _I was starting to panic.

"Annabeth!" I shouted, louder than the last time.

Still no response. I move my hand from protectively cradling her head and carefully reach for her wrist. I apply pressure, praying to all the gods that she's okay.

I feel nothing.

_No no no please gods no. _I think frantically. I quickly reposition my hand, hoping desperately that she's okay. Finally I find her pulse. I almost start to cry with relief.

_It's okay. She's fine. She's okay._

Knowing she was okay made me calm down. I suddenly remembered why she was unconscious.

_Her ankle._

I craned my neck so I was able to get a good look at it. Her bubble wrap cast was holding rather well, considering all it went through. It was then that I noticed the string attached to it. _Arachne's string. _The reason we were here in the first place.

I once again removed my hand from her head and pulled Riptide out of my pocket. I uncapped it and watch as it lengthens into its full beauty. I take aim and expertly throw it about four feet under her ankle, cutting the string attaching her to Arachne. I silently thanked Chiron for all the training at Camp Half Blood.

Once the string was cut, we noticeably fell slower than before.

_Oh gods. Arachne was pulling us down faster by Annabeth's foot. No wonder she blacked out from the pain._

I wave of fury washes through me. That spider caused my Annabeth so much pain. Her and that stupid Mark of Athena. Annabeth went through so much.

Suddenly pride overcomes the feeling of fury. Annabeth outsmarted Arachne. She single-handedly followed the Mark of Athena. She found the Athena Parthenon. I couldn't have been a prouder boyfriend.

Just then my thoughts were interrupted by the entire parking lot coming at us faster than I ever thought possible.


	2. Chapter 2

House of Hades

**Percy**

_Just then my thoughts were interrupted by the entire parking lot coming at us faster than I ever thought possible._

The first wave to approach us was the actual parking lot, with asphalt pouring down like rain. I quickly turned so Annabeth was hanging limply from my arms so my body can be used as her shield. The chunks of road fall fast and heavy, but are flying all over the place. I feel the air when they fall relatively close to us. After what seems like hours of bracing for the impact, which may have actually been hours or maybe just five minutes; time is impossible in Tartarus, I was beginning to think we'd come out of this "rain" uninjured.

But, of course, just as I thought we were safe, my hopefulness is rewarded with a chunk of relatively large asphalt slamming into my left shoulder blade. I hear the crunch before I feel it. I gasp in pain. My entire left arm feels like it's on fire and tears spring to my eyes. My vision is lined with red as black spots distort dance before my eyes. I'm about to pass out when I remember Annabeth.

_I have to keep Annabeth safe. I have to get her out of here._

I quickly blink the black spots out of my vision and try to steady my breathing.

In. Out. In. Out.

I look down at Annabeth, who's still unconscious, but her expression looks less pained.

_Good, _I thought, _at least she's safe._

I look up to see that the road rain was the least of my problems. There were about seven cars falling towards us quickly.

_Wait. See? _I hazily thought through the pain.

I took a double take. One of the cars' headlights had switched on. The light was starting to burn my retinas.

_At least I can see what I'm dodging this time _I thought bitterly.

I grit my teeth. This was going to hurt. A lot.

The first car falls off to the right of us, missing us by a good six feet. The second and third follow shortly after, repeating the pattern. But of course our luck wouldn't hold. It never does when you're a demigod. Sometimes I think the fates hate us especially.

The fourth car, a Mini Cooper, was coming straight at us. I try to move us to the right, but without anything to push off of, I barely got us flipped. I quickly flip us around again, so I'm once again Annabeth's shield. The Mini comes at us and our tiny movement actually ends up helping. The side mirror leaves a deep cut where it hits my right forearm, and I groan in pain. But I can't think about this right now, I still have to keep Annabeth safe, and there are still three more cars.

The next car that comes hurtling towards us is a giant Jeep.

_Oh joy _I think sarcastically.

I quickly tuck Annabeth closer to me so I will take most of the force. The pain was indescribable. It's like being hit with the weight of the sky. I can feel my newly-broken ribs, two of which are sticking out of my skin, blood flowing freely. The force of the hit flips us to the right, near the wall. The last two cars pass by, and the light fades with them, but I'm in too much pain to care. I'm trying to stay conscious. A battle I'm starting to loose.

_Annabeth._

I can't lose Annabeth. I have to keep her close. I can't lose her now.

The wind started to pick up. I look down, and I can actually see the ground. I repeat the process of tucking Annabeth to me, careful to protect her ankle especially. The last thing I remember thinking was that I have to save Annabeth.

_Please gods, protect her._

**Hey guys! I should've added this little personal message into chapter one but I guess I'll do it now. This is my first fanfic so please R&R! Constructive criticism will only make my stories better! Anyway, I wanted to let you all know that I will update (or at least try to) every day or every other day. Alright lovelies, see you when I post chapter three, with Annabeth's POV! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter's really long. Just letting you know. Enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all the rights to his characters and the section from Mark of Athena)**

House of Hades

**Annabeth**

I groggily open my eyes. I automatically feel the throbbing pain located in my ankle. I slowly sit up, trying to get a better look at it. My entire body is sore and any movement makes me dizzy and takes a little too long for my patience.

_I feel like I got hit by the Minotaur. But he's still slowly reforming from when Percy put him in Tartarus. So what did happen?_

Percy.

Tartarus.

The fall.

It all came back to me in a rush. I began to panic. I didn't know where Percy is. When did we stop falling?

_Breath Annabeth. Think._

I try to locate my last memory. It takes a while to think through my massive headache, but finally I remember.

"_**Percy, let me go," I croaked. "You can't pull me up."**_

_**His face was white with effort. I could see in his eyes that he knew it was hopeless.**_

"_**Never," he said.**_

_**Below us, the voice laughed in the darkness. **_**Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess.**

_**Percy tightened his grip on my wrist. His face was gaunt, scraped and bloody, his hair dusted with cobwebs, but when her locked eyes with me, I thought he never looked more handsome.**_

"_**We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."**_

_**Only then did I understand what would happen. **_**A one-way trip. Avery hard fall.**

"_**As long as we're together," I said.**_

_**I heard Nico and Hazel screaming for help. I saw the sunlight far, far above – maybe the last light I would ever see.**_

_**Then Percy let go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, we fell into the endless darkness.**_

_But that can't be right, _I thought, _I don't remember any of the fall._

_**A one way trip. A very hard fall.**_

That couldn't have been true either.

I looked over my bruised and cut body. I was in amazing condition considering I just fell into Tartarus. Besides some bumps and bruises, I had my ankle, which was damaged before the fall, what seemed to be a sprained wrist, a deep cut on my hairline, probably a slight concussion to go with it, and a few what could rather be bruised of cracked ribs.__

_I shouldn't be this uninjured._

I wondered what Percy's condition was.

_Percy._

**Percy.**

Oh gods! How can I be stupid enough to forget about him? My boyfriend. My hero. My best friend who's endless loyalty got him stuck in Tartarus with me.

I got up, still slower than I would like, and put pressure on my ankle. Pain flares up my entire leg, but it's more bearable than before.

_I guess the Ambrosia and splint helped._

I slowly hobble to the left of where I woke up. My eyes have already adjusted to the dim glow Tartarus gives off. I hobble a short distance until my, luckily uninjured, foot hits something. I reach down to see what it is.

_My backpack._

Oh thank the gods! In it are Ambrosia and Nectar, along with some granola bars and a two and a half bottles of water.

_We're going to need all of this._

My eye catches a glimpse of light about ten feet to the left. I got to investigate. My dagger, slightly bent, lays on the ground. The celestial bronze gives off a slight glow. I sigh in relief.

_Now I'm not defenseless._

But I don't have time to celebrate. I hastily grab my dagger and continue to search for Percy, an easier task now that I have a faint light source.

I stumble for another twenty minutes, which could have actually been five minutes or up to six hours, who knew? I finally see what looks like a body just up ahead. I can't control my excitement and I start to hobble faster than before, ignoring the painful protest from my ankle, until Percy is just up ahead.

But of course I had the worst luck.

I froze in fear of what I saw. Web. The trap I tricked Arachne into weaving. I slowly approach it, careful not to make any noise as to alert her to my presence.

I carefully reach out to touch it. Full. Too bad Arachne survived to fall. I plunge my dagger into the webbing without hesitation. But instead of bursting into golden dust, I hear Arachne's horrible laugh.

_This is Tartarus. Of course we can't kill them here. This is where they reform for gods sakes!_

My mind searches frantically for a way to escape.

"You really thought you could trick me? _Me? _Daughter of Athena, you are gravely mistaken." Arachne's voice comes from behind me.

_Behind me?_

I quickly turn, and I'm face to face with Arachne's horrible face. Her pinchers are just inches away from my jugular, but I make sure she knows I'm armed. My dagger comes up to swiftly cut through her abdomen, but she easily sidesteps.

Arachne laughs wickedly.

"What do you want?!" I practically scream, "I've already beaten you! Don't you know when to give up?"

"Oh little Athenian, you know so little. It makes sense, have you met your mother? Terrible tapestries. Anyway, this wasn't about beating you, it was about revenge – about getting even. An eye for an eye, daughter of Athena. You will see me again, when Gaea rises, unless you're dead by then."

She then proceeds to scuttle off, slightly limping on a few of her legs.

_Revenge? An eye for an eye?_

I bring my dagger up so I can wipe it off on my jeans, a habit I picked up a while ago, and gasp and involuntarily drop my dagger.

It was covered in blood.

_Human blood._

I spun around so I am once again in front of Arachne's perfectly woven trap. Except this time a spot of it was slowly becoming covered in blood.

I rush to pick up my dagger and quickly use it to rip through the thick spider silk. I gasp and let the tears fall when I saw what was inside.

"_An eye for an eye."_

I realize now what Arachne meant. I tricked her, and she tricked me in return.

I lean over the limp figure in front of me.

Percy, broken and bloodied.

_And not breathing._

**Woo cliffy. Anyways, R&R like always **


	4. Chapter 4

House of Hades

**Annabeth**

_Percy, broken and bloodied._

_And not breathing._

Inside I panic, but thanks to years of experience, my brain goes on autopilot. I barely notice what my hands are doing, until my fingers are on his neck. I apply pressure, and I find his pulse. It's there, but barely.

This snapped my out of my panic-stricken state.

_Staring's not gonna help you know, _I mentally scold myself.

I start CPR. The force of the compressions are too much for his injured body to take, and I feel one of his ribs break under my hands.

_STOP! _I mentally shout. But my hands won't respond. It's like the rational part of my brain took over.

After a stressful 300 compressions, with the additional breaths I forced into his lungs, Percy started breathing on his own.

I sigh in relief.

_Thanks the gods!_

But I can't relax now, Percy might be breathing on his own, but he was still in really bad shape.

I start to inspect his injuries, hoping the Apollo kids taught me enough about healing in order to help him.

I start at his head and take note of everything I need to help with.

His head is cracked in the back and I assume he has a massive concussion to go with it, his lip is split, his left collarbone is broken and his shoulder blade shattered, with three broken ribs on the left and five on the right, two of which are sticking out of his side in a gruesome show of white and crimson, a deep, long cut runs down his right forearm, his right hip is dislocated, he has a deep stab wound on his left thigh, and his ankle looks twisted, along with bruises and small cuts littering his body, and the internal bleeding I assume he has obtained.

_Oh gods Percy, what did you do to yourself?_

I quickly get to work. I cut his shirt off of his body using my dagger and start making strips to stop his bleeding.

I pull out the half empty water bottle and dribble it onto his split skull. The slowing blood flow immediately ceases and the bone and skin begin to mend. His healing abilities fix most of the damage, leaving a deep cut in its place, and I use a thick piece of his shirt to protect it from infection or re-injury.

I move down to his collarbone and inspect the break. The break was clean. I knew what I had to do.

_I'm sorry Perce._

I quickly but carefully shift the two halves together and tie another piece of his shirt across his chest to keep it in place, careful of his shoulder blade.

I look up and to my surprise, his facial expression stays the same. The fact that the added pain that should have cause didn't even register to him deeply concerns me. But I can't think about that now, he still has a ton of injuries.

The gash on his arm is a simple fix, just add water.

I look at his ribcage, which is going to take the most work. I pour more water over the two ribs protruding from his right side. The skin slowly closes over the ribs shifting back into place. But there's not much else I can do. I can almost hear Will screaming at me about how wrapping them can make his lungs collapse. And he _really_ doesn't need any more medical catastrophes.

I continue down to his hip.

_Sorry again._

I pop his hip back into place, trying to do it as fast as I can as to save him from any extra pain. His reaction is the same: nothing.

_He can't be in a coma. He can't be. I need him._

I take a look at his thigh, and I can't stop the tears from making my vision swim.

_I did this. I did this._

How could I possibly be that _stupid_? Falling for Arachne's trick like that. Why couldn't I have checked to see it was her before I stabbed the crap out of my boyfriend?

I recompose myself as best as I can. He's still hurt, and I still have to help him.

I dribble the last of the bottle over his thigh, then move down to his ankle and rack my brain for a way to help. We don't have ice, something to compress it, or time for him to rest it properly.

I glance down at my split. Maybe it could work?

I grabbed a square of ambrosia from my bag and quickly chewed it, waiting for it to take effect so that he can use my splint. While I have the ambrosia out, I scoot back up to his head and carefully lift his head onto my lap, giving his most likely bleeding brain support and taking the weight off his shoulder blade. I feed him a square as well, a difficult process since he's unconscious.

I look down at his face, and I start to cry again.

_What is crying going to solve? Gods Annabeth pull yourself together._

But I can't. Now that the adrenaline is leaving my system, I start to actually think. We're in Tartarus. _Tartarus. _Percy's injured and I have to get him all the way to the Doors of Death. And I have absolutely no idea where they are. Not to mention we don't even know if we can kill monsters down here. Oh, let's not forget that Gaea's going to wake up and try to take over the world in less than a month.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts when I hear Percy moan in pain.

_Thank gods it's not a coma._

My head snaps down to where his is resting on my lap. His eyelids start to flicker, and he slowly opens them, his gorgeous sea-green eyes looking around in confusion. He blinks and finds my face, and instantly smiles. I smile back, starting to cry again.

"D-don't cry." He weakly coughs out.

"Oh gods Percy don't ever scare me like that ever again! I thought - I thought you died Seaweed Brain. I was terrified."

I look into his eyes, his big green orbs staring back at me.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth. I'm so, so sorry." He said, sounding so sincere and weak it almost broke my heart.

"Don't worry about me, Perce. How do you feel?"

He lightly chuckled, then his face immediately scrunched up in pain. He started to have a coughing fit, and I went through the painful process of getting him to sit up. He winced at every little movement, and I wished I could take his pain for him. After what felt like forever, his coughs died down, and he looked like he was about to pass out again.

"Wait Percy, drink some water before you go to sleep."

I could see the relief in his tired eyes. I uncapped the second bottle of water and bring it up to his lips. To my surprise, he stopped drinking after only a quarter was finished.

"What are you doing Percy? You need to drink to heal your injuries!"

"You need some too." He weakly whispers.

I could almost scream at him. Me? He's worried about me right now? My mother's right, his loyalty is going to get him killed. Just hopefully not now.

"Me?" I chuckle, "Have you seen yourself? You should be worried about you right about now."

He tries his hardest to look menacing, which doesn't really work giving how weak and pale he looked. But I play along.

"Alright, fine, you win." I raise the bottle to my lips and take a quick swig, not too much, but enough for Percy to let me give him more.

I let him finish the rest of the bottle, ignoring his protests. I look down at his chest and see that three of his ribs are fixed: two on the right, one on the left. He'll still be in pain, but it's better than before. His shoulder blade started to mend itself as well, along with his collarbone and ankle.

"How do I look, Dr. Chase?" He says sounding stronger than before.

I give him a playful glare, but let his comment slide. "We'll you were pretty banged up: cracked skull, six fractured ribs, dislocated hip, sprained ankle, broken collarbone, and shattered shoulder blade. Mind telling me what happened?"

"We fell into Tartarus." He said with a playful smirk.

"Thanks Captain Obvious, I meant how you got so banged up."

"Well, once I let go, we kinda just fell, for like, a really long time. And then the parking lot came down on us and I protected you from the asphalt and then a Jeep hit me and we had a bit of a bad landing."

"A JEEP HIT YOU?"

"Well yeah. But how are you?"

I sigh. _When is he not going to be the hero?_

"I'm fine Percy. Get some rest. I'll take first watch."

He opens his mouth to argue, but all that comes out is a yawn.

"Mhmm." He says tiredly. I look down at his face, only to see him already asleep. Now that he's not conscious to hide it, his face displays the pain he's really in.

_This is going to be one difficult quest._

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I promise I'll make it up with two chapters on either Friday or Sunday. R&R!**


End file.
